¿Cómo lo haces?
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ YAOI Sousuke/Kisumi/Makoto ] Tras una noche de Karaoke, Nagisa le pregunta a Makoto cómo lo hace.


**¿Cómo lo haces?**  
><em>A Free! fanfiction by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencia(s)**: Yaoi, insinuaciones sexuales + Pareja principal = Trío. Posible OoC, al menos en Kisumi (todavía no sé su personalidad de verdad).

**Personaje(s)**: Sousuke Yamazaki/Kisumi Shigino/Makoto Tachibana.

**Rating**: R.

***Notas**: Escrito para la Tabla Compañía de Jeux a trois.

**Disclaimer**: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

* * *

><p>Y es que nadie podía creérselo. Definitivamente nadie podía creérselo. Era Makoto, por amor de dios, ¡Makoto! Nadie podía creérselo. ¿Cómo creerlo? Si de un día para otro el joven más maternal del club, el más inocente de todos, el más maravilloso de todos, les venía a decir que tenía una relación. ¡Y claro, todo estaría bien si solo fuese eso! Pero no, al hermoso castaño se le había ocurrido añadir que era una relación con Sousuke Yamazaki <em><strong>y<strong>_ Kisumi Shigino. ¡El muchacho estaba en un trío!

Makoto solo les sonreía cuando ellos preguntaban cómo había ocurrido, simplemente respondiendo algo tan ambiguo como: "Me convencieron". Nadie sabía cómo lo habían convencido, pero estaba claro que dudaban mucho de que esa relación se mantuviese. Y no porque el castaño tuviera algo que ver o porque no soportaría las... muestras de afecto que se diesen en el futuro sino que porque Sousuke —ni tampoco Kisumi— parecían ser muy dados a compartir lo que era suyo.  
>Y ellos sabían que debían considerar al castaño como de su propiedad en aquel momento.<p>

Ese día habían invitado al adolescente a pasar la tarde en un karaoke, pues era un día Viernes, y el castaño había aceptado antes de pedir (con esa mirada suya tan especial) si podía llevar a sus novios. Nagisa aceptó por los cuatro que querían ir [Nagisa mismo, Haruka, Gou y Rei] pues el rubio quería ver cómo se comportaban sus novios. Es decir, quería chismear cuanto aguantaban compartiendo al joven castaño de hermosos ojos verdes. Y sinceramente, hasta Haruka sentía cierta curiosidad. Al recibir una afirmativa, el castaño sacó su celular.  
>— <strong>¿Hola, Kisumi?<strong>— cuestionó al escuchar una voz alegre del otro lado.  
>— <strong>¡Mako-sexy!<strong>— Makoto se sonrojó profundamente ante esa forma de llamarlo— **¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa aprovechando que no están tus padres?**  
>— <strong>¡No!<strong>— Makoto respiró profundo, sonrojado al ver que todos le observaban— **Quería invitarlos a ti y a Sousuke al Karaoke. Haru, Nagisa, Rei y Gou-chan quieren ir.**  
>— <strong>Ya veo...<strong>— Makoto podía jurar que el tono se oía decepcionado— **¡Claro que iremos! Y luego, a tu casa.**  
>Makoto ni siquiera se vio posibilitado a responderle que NO irían a su casa (aunque era cierto que sus padres no estaban) pues el celular se cortó enseguida. Suspiró, aunque por lo menos podía dar por hecho que Kisumi se comunicaría con Sousuke. Se volteó poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y vio como Gou invitaba a Rin al Karaoke.<p>

**.**

**...**  
>— <strong>¡Mako-sexy! ¡Estamos aquí!<strong>  
>Haruka, Gou, Nagisa, Rei e incluso Rin que se había juntado antes con los chicos de Iwatobi vieron como la cara de Makoto tomaba un color rojo intenso ante el llamado de Kisumi quien estaba agitando los brazos estando a un lado de Sousuke. Sousuke en un principio iba a ir con Rin, pero finalmente Kisumi le había llamado y se quedaron de encontrar todos en el Karaoke.<p>

— **Te he dicho que no le llames así, míralo. Parece que se va a desmayar**—comentó Sousuke tranquilamente a su compañero, quien sonrió poniendo cara culpable pero con los ojos brillando con satisfacción.  
>La pareja fueron hasta su novio, quien miró a Kisumi con lo más parecido al enojo que podía mostrar el joven. Kisumi, como disculpa, pasó sus manos por la cintura de Makoto para atraerle a su cuerpo y darle un beso de película que los jóvenes de Iwatobi juraron que había durado muchos segundos. Makoto se separó jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido en el beso. Los chicos de Iwatobi y Rin habían desviado la mirada. Sousuke se acercó a Makoto para darle un beso, igual de largo y posesivo que el de Kisumi.<p>

Una vez Sousuke dejó de besar a Makoto, pudieron pasar al Karaoke. Kisumi escogió el lugar en el cual sentarse junto a Makoto y a Sousuke. El castaño estaba en medio de los dos, teniendo a Kisumi apoyado en sus piernas y a Sousuke en su hombro. Los demás chicos habían ido a buscar refrescos y algo para comer. Volvieron a la mesa en la cual se habían sentado todos y le ofrecieron a Makoto los refrescos de los tres. Makoto se removió un poco para alcanzarlos, oyendo las quejas de Kisumi y el gruñido de Sousuke. El castaño suspiró, pasándole los refrescos a sus novios.

Estuvieron bastante rato en el Karaoke, Makoto escogió cantar _Rewrite_ de _Asian Kung-fu Generation_, y _Forgiven_ de _Within Temptation_, bajo la atenta mirada de sus novios y de todos sus amigos quienes le miraban con sorpresa pues nunca imaginaron que pudiese cantar así. Finalmente, decidieron que era hora de marcharse cada quien a su casa. Haruka ofreció su casa a Rin (invitando a Rei y a Nagisa en el paso), mientras que Makoto fue arrastrado hasta su casa por Sousuke y Kisumi quienes ya habían decidido desde antes que iban a pasar la noche en la casa —vacía— del castaño.

Ninguno de los chicos de Iwatobi (ni Rin) alcanzaron a despedirse del castaño o de sus novios, porque los chicos que acompañaban al castaño fueron rápidamente a la casa del Capitán del Club de Natación. Cerraron la puerta corrediza tras de sí y con una sonrisa predadora, miraron a Makoto. Éste sonrió con nerviosismo mientras sus novios le llevaban directamente a su habitación.

**.**

**...**  
>— <strong>Entonces, Mako-chan, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿De a uno en uno o los dos juntos?<strong>  
>Makoto miró a Nagisa, un tanto perdido entre sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, sin embargo en cuanto vio la mirada sugerente de Nagisa y entendió a lo que se refería despertó rápidamente de su letargo. Aquel día los chicos de Iwatobi y Rin habían ido a verle muy temprano durante la mañana, él había salido a ver mientras Kisumi y Sousuke dormían en su habitación viéndoles y les había invitado a pasar incluso presintiendo a medias las intenciones oscuras de Nagisa.<p>

— **Depende, a veces es de a uno y a veces somos los dos juntos**— le respondió una voz detrás de Makoto a Nagisa. El rubio miró a Sousuke detrás de Makoto, y a Kisumi quien se lanzó directamente sobre su novio.  
>Nagisa se bastó con esa respuesta, y como confirmación recibió el sonrojo de Makoto quien miraba con alucinación a Sousuke, no pudiendo creerse que hubiese respondido la pregunta. Pero, era verdad, en ciertos momentos de su relación solo quedaba turnar a sus novios. En el sexo, y en los besos la mayoría de las veces. Porque cuando besaba a uno, obligatoriamente debía besar al otro, así parecía funcionar.<br>_De a uno_, ordenaba la mayoría de las veces cuando ellos querían algo. Era su única forma de poner orden.

* * *

><p>Espero que guste :3<p> 


End file.
